


Viagra Crew

by sycacrowfan2010



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, a ton more that only appear like once
Genre: Gen, Some sort of AU where they all live together and fuck shit up yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycacrowfan2010/pseuds/sycacrowfan2010
Summary: Mari Ohara, Terra, and Gary Oak live together in a shitty apartment. What kind of chaos will they cause this time?





	Viagra Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write stuff where I put multiple characters from different franchises into one story. It's almost therapeutic

It was a warm, sunny Tuesday morning. In their small, studio apartment, three friends were simply enjoying themselves, not a care in the world. School was cancelled for the day due to an outbreak of chicken pox. 

Gary Oak was on the couch, watching Minecraft Let's Plays on the large, flatscreen TV. Mari Ohara was on her futon, reading Fifty Shades Darker in her sweatpants and beloved Donald Duck bootleg shirt which she had obtained from a thrift shop two days before it closed. Terra [Kingdom Hearts since this motherfucker doesn't have a last name] was polishing his collection of broken anime figures that people had thrown out. 

Once Terra was done polishing No Arms Shinji, he walked over to Mari. Mari paused her MP3 player, stopping right in the middle of Boyfriend by Big Time Rush. “Yeah bitch what the fuck do you want?” She asked him bluntly. She grabbed a handful of Cheeto Puffs out of a bag and stuffed them into her mouth. 

Terra opened a magazine and showed it to her. There was a picture of IKEA on the left page, and a picture of a ball pit on the right page. “I can't believe I never found this out, but IKEA has a play area with a ball pit! Wouldn't you want to go there? It would be a great time!

Gary paused his SkyDoesMinecraft [rest in peace legend] Mod Showcase video and looked over the couch. “I don't know about Mari but that sounds like a great idea! I'm in!” He stated enthusiastically. Terra looked at Mari once again, who nodded her head. “Oh fuck yeah that sounds great. Let's do it!” She put down her book and got up. The guys had wondered since she bought it why she was reading Fifty Shades Darker, especially since she hadn't even read Fifty Shades of Grey, but they never questioned her about it. 

After walking down 8 flights of stairs due to the fact that the elevator had been being used to store someone's slime collection for the past two and a half months, they got in the car. It was a red 1997 Ford F1-50 with so many bumper stickers you could barely read a few, but the one most worth mentioning was one reading “My Cat is a Democrat”. They did not have a cat. 

Terra got into the driver’s seat and turned on the radio. 

“Slob on my knob. Like corn on the cob. Check in with me. And do your job. Lay on the bed. And give me head. Don't have to ask. Don't have to beg.”

All three friends sang along with the radio. Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination. IKEA was a huge building. It seemed almost threatening. But they were only here for one thing; the ball pit. 

They entered the gigantic building. Somehow they even got into the play area, which was usually kids only. It all felt like a fever dream until they approached the ball pit. Just as the three of them held hands, ready to jump in, they were stopped by a worker. They looked at him, none other than Kliff Fire Emblem himself, waiting for an explanation. He sighed and looked at them. 

“I apologize, but the ball pit has been peed in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you'd want to read this but thank you if you did


End file.
